


Come Home

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Dark Knight [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, family illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo needs Poe home.





	

“I don’t care! I just…I just fucking need you right now…”   


“Kylo…”  


“You’re always away.”  


“Babe, I’m a _pilot_. We kinda are away by definition. You knew that…”  


“You never said you’d be gone this much.” He’s fighting the tears so hard, but his nose is snotting and his eyes are watering and… he just… “I just need you.”  


Poe glances away, then back. “I can’t come back til tomorrow at the earliest. Can… can you go see your mom?”

“Mom isn’t _you_ ,” he snaps.  


“I’m worried about your– about your mood, baby. You sound so sad, and I don’t… want you to be alone right now.”  


“I FUCKING WOULDN’T BE IF YOU WERE HERE.” He screams it out before he can think about it, and then he jumps back from himself, hands clasping his mouth.  


“Kylo… Kylo, please. I _can’t_ come home tonight… will you tell me what this is about? Because it doesn’t sound like just separation right now. You go like this when something’s happened. What… what aren’t you telling me?”  


“I… I can’t.”  


“Please,” Poe begs, his voice distraught. “I want to help. Tell me what it is.”  


“It’s… she’s sick, okay? She’s sick. And I don’t know what to do, and I don’t know how to… I just… fuck. It’s not like you can help, I just didn’t want to be alone tonight.” He can’t stop the tears now they started. They roll down the sides of his nose, and he can’t sniff fast enough.  


“SHIT. Your mom? Ky… is it serious?”  


“They say… she’s got a good chance. That they caught it early, but she needs to rest. You _know_ she won’t rest.”  


“No… okay. Babe, if I’m coming home I need Snap to take over. Can you get him to call me urgently? I can’t do this without handing over.”  


“Didn’t he just get back?”  


“For this, he’ll make an exception. Kylo… will you be okay while I make the call?”  


He feels pathetic for even asking, now, It’s just… he doesn’t know how to handle this, and the building feels so empty… “I… yes. I can… I can… I’m sorry, Poe.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry this is happening. Get him to call me. As soon as he can. I can hand this over, and come back so you’re not alone with this. Does anyone know?”  


He shakes his head.

“Can I tell Snap?”

“…prefer you didn’t.”  


“Okay. Okay… babe, it’s gonna be alright. I love you. We’ll work it out.”  


“I love you too,” Kylo sniffs. “I’m sorry I’m a mess.”  


“Don’t you apologise. I love you.”  


“I love you too. I’ll… I’ll get him to call.”  


“Okay. Speak soon.”

“Yeah. I… okay.” Click.  


Click.


End file.
